


The Tyrannical Ruler

by vhsrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I will die on that hill, Like mother like son, MOMILY RIGHTS, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Who will win, henry is their supervillain, micheal and emily are spies, operation warehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsrights/pseuds/vhsrights
Summary: “Okay Mikey, what’s the plan? Do you have a visual on the target?” Emily leaned against the wall, looking to her partner for answers.“Um, hold on. Gimme a sec.” Micheal ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing the floppy, blonde locks back.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Tyrannical Ruler

“Okay Mikey, what’s the plan? Do you have a visual on the target?” Emily leaned against the wall, looking to her partner for answers.

“Um, hold on. Gimme a sec.” Micheal ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing the floppy, blonde locks back.

“Got it! Agent Emmy, I think I have a plan. Henry The Ruler should have his fort in the room. We use our weapons to fight down the enemies in the beginning. Then, we crawl through the pillow tunnel. I found a weakness in his kingdom when I was looking earlier. The bunny guards leave the door open once every 5 minutes. I think we can break in through there.”

The boy spoke with enthusiasm, the wildness of his imagination twinkling in his eyes. His hands were clasped together, imitating the fake gun that his persona always carried. Today, Micheal was Agent Mikey J who fought crime endlessly alongside his badass partner, known for his quick draw and spot-on aim. He obviously took after his mother. She was Agent Emmy P, known for how she could take down the biggest of guys without the slightest of scratches. They made an unruly pair, getting themselves into quite the pickle sometimes, but always found a way out.

Today they were going after the tyrannical Henry The Ruler. The sovereign had made his way to power through dirty, back alley deals, endless hands of bribed cash, and sweet words to lull the public. He had been sitting on the throne for roughly a year and had already tossed the state into chaos. Who was better to stop him, than the two best agents in the force?

Emily nodded to the young boy in front of her, dropping to her knees. They needed stealth mode for the operation at hand. Micheal bent his knees and took meticulous steps until he reached the corner, peering his head around to take in a glance. The immediate clearing in front of them was empty, too empty. Observing further, his notice turned to the blankets that adorned their couches, sealing off the edge of what was likely Henry’s fort. A few strategically placed stuffed bunnies caught his eye on the outskirts of the pillow tunnel. Avoiding their gaze, he quickly turned back to give his report.

“I couldn’t see past the blankets but everything is how I thought it would be. There are some extra guards outside the pillow tunnel, but I think that we can take ‘em.” Micheal talked in a tone that he’d heard the BAU speak in when they did “work talk”.

Fully stepping into character, Emily pulled her sunglasses over her face and gave the final non-verbal commands. She motioned to him that they keep their eyes forward, move as quietly as possible, and split in the middle of the clearing to meet up outside the pillow tunnel. Micheal threw a thumbs up at her before taking his first steps into the living room.

They moved efficiently, easily knocking down the first line of enemies. Emily glanced over periodically, making sure Micheal was doing okay. She was so focused on him, that she missed the thin piece of string that was tucked in the couch arm and layed out, reaching mantle. She took a marginal step forward and the string tripped her balance. Before she could realize it, she’d hit the ground. Calling out to Micheal, Emily tried to figure out what had happened. She quickly uncovered the string but was then faced with a bigger problem. The thud of footsteps grew louder behind her and ‘Agent Mikey J’ was nowhere to be found.

“Freeze!” The shrill voice rang out from her peripheral vision, cracking at the end of the word.

_Henry The Ruler. Agent Emmy P had been caught._

“Mikey J!” Emily tried calling out one more time, hoping that her partner heard her.

No later than two seconds later, the agile boy crawled out from behind the couch. He came face to face with the last thing he wanted to see. Emily was splayed on the ground, Henry standing above her. His smirk was devious and his eyes followed Micheal’s every movement. The Nerf gun in his hand was pointed directly at the brunette’s head.

“One more step, or one more word, and she gets it.” The boy tried to make his menacing words fill the room.

“Emmy P!” Micheal fell to his knees, his finger gun falling apart.

“I said, one more word, and SHE gets it!” Henry locked eyes with the younger boy, widening his stance to show his power.

Micheal shot a worried look at Emily, not knowing what to do. His thoughts were interrupted when Henry cocked the Nerf gun.

“You know, I’ve waited a long time for this. I knew that the agency would send people after me eventually. I just thought they’d be better. “ Henry began the supervillain monologue that he had planned in his head. “I honestly didn’t believe that the hotshot, Agent Emmy P, was so easy to capture. I guess I just overestimated you guys. Or was it you underestimating me? Either way, there’s no way out for you two now. Her life is almost up as it is, and you’re next.”

The end of Henry’s speech reminded Micheal of one important move that Emily had recently taught him when they were planning this mission. _Operation Warehouse._ He noticed that Emily had managed to turn her body, having full sight of what Micheal was going to do. As nonchalantly as he could, the 5-year-old raised his pointer and index fingers up to his face, tracing a line from his forehead to his eyebrows. Then, he looked straight into Emily’s eyes and winked. Henry missed the subtle signals, too wrapped up in his seemingly victorious state.

Emily saw the boy’s signals and was impressed. _So he’s going that route, okay. I better try to free my hands._ She shifted ever so slightly, pulling her hands out beside her body. She was still between the couch and the mantle area, but it was manageable. Henry looked over to Micheal and noticed something off. The boy’s demeanor had changed. The hope had left his eyes and his hand went up to his stomach. Micheal grunted in pain, squinting his eyes to make it as believable as possible.

“I think one of the bunnies got me.” Micheal delivered the line before slowly falling to the ground. Not willing to give up the charade, he continued. “Tell my wife and kids that I love them. I never thought that I would die on the battlefield like this. Emmy, I don’t feel so good.”

Henry grew concerned for the boy. The way that he had doubled over was scary. What if something had happened to his brother? Dropping his Nerf gun away from Emily, Henry tensely made his way over. He tried to get a better look at the boy, but he didn’t see anything. Henry crouched down, examining his brother.

“Mikey?” Henry’s words dripped with concern.

At that moment, Micheal’s eyes shot open and he threw his arms up, surrounding Henry.

“Get him, Emmy!” The boy held his brother tight, not letting Henry out of his vice grip.

“Let me go!” Henry yelped, understanding now that he had been trapped.

Emily quickly made her way over to the two boys, clasping her fingers into a finger gun. She winked at Micheal and then made the shot sound effect, letting Henry know that it was over. The boy fell dramatically out of Micheal’s grip to the side. Micheal and Emily leaned over him, his brother smiling at their successful plan.

“We got you, Henry! I did Operation Warehouse! Didn’t I do good, Emmy?” The 5-year-old looked over to his Mama for approval.

“Of course buddy, you did everything perfectly. So, Mr. Henry The Ruler, how does it feel to be defeated in your kingdom?” Emily smiled over to her other son, noting the playful disappointment on his face.

“It sucks.” Henry folded his arms, his face struggling to hold back laughter.

Just then, the front door unlocked and JJ walked in with the groceries. Two big bags were in each hand, but that didn’t stop Micheal from bolting over to her. His energy was boundless and he was practically bouncing off the ground, excited to tell his mom about their victory.

“Mommy! Mommy! Emmy and I beat Henry! I was Mikey J and she was Emmy P! We were killing the enemies, but then Emmy tripped! Henry almost got her, but I didn’t let her! I did ‘Operation Warehouse’ and saved her! I saved Emmy and got Henry, Mommy!

JJ set the bags down and turned back to her ecstatic son.

“Oh really? Wow, I’m so proud of you! What’s Operation Warehouse?” The woman’s eyebrow’s furrowed, not recognizing the term.

“I pretended that one of the bunnies got me and played dead! Henry came over to me and Emmy got him!” JJ’s eyes widened at the ‘playing dead’ part. That was probably Emily’s plan.

“Well, that’s an interesting plan. Emily, why don’t you help me unload the groceries while the boys clean up?” JJ turned her gaze over to her wife, smirking.

“Okay, sure. Boys, come on.” Emily got up and let her sons scurry past her as they went to tidy the room.

When JJ and Emily reached the kitchen, JJ spoke.

“Operation Warehouse, really Emily? Like Mother, like son I guess.” Emily chuckled.

“Hey, Micheal wanted to have a contingency plan, so I told him what worked!” She made her way to the bags, beginning to pull out the ingredients for their dinner.

“You’re crazy.”

“You love me for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe :) a momily prompt OS [again if you have any that you want me to write, feel free to send them to me on tumblr @vhsrights]


End file.
